


Hinata-Senpai Isn't That Hard To Say

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Only By A Few Months, This is such a dumb idea, but Hinata is older, last I remembered tobes is the youngest on the team, what a nerd, yaichi is older too but only by a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata turned sixteen and demands Kageyama calls him "Hinata-senpai" at least once</p><p>This is so dumb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata-Senpai Isn't That Hard To Say

"Hey Hinata how's it going? Your birthday was yesterday right?" Tanaka said, high fiving Hinata as he came in the club room. 

"Yeah it was amazing I felt like 'gwaah' and 'pow' the whole day!"

Hinata smiled, putting his stuff into his locker. 

Kageyama walked in and took off his shoes at the door. 

"Hey Hina-"

"I'm older than you."

Hinata smiled at Kageyama deviously. 

"I'm sixteen and you're still fifteen. You have to call me Hinata-senpai now"

Kageyama laughed, clicking his tongue. 

"Yeah okay when pigs fly"

Hinata pouted, tugging on kageyamas arm. 

"If you don't call me senpai then I won't spike your tosses."

"You're gonna go crazy if you can't spike for even one day."

"You'll see!"

~~~

"Left left!"

"Nice kill!"

The whole team simultaneously scoffed at the other teams' point. 

"Okay guys we're gonna score that point back!" Daichi yelled, getting in the ready position. 

Kageyama looked to Hinata and nodded, not waiting for a response. 

Nishinoya received the serve cleanly, sending it to Kageyama. Hinata set himself up, ready to spike. 

He ran up to the net but stopped. Kageyama sent the toss to the shorter boy. 

The ball spun mid air and fell to the ground. 

The whole team stared in silence at the two first years, both equally angry. 

"What the hell Hinata? Why didn't you spike it?" Kageyama stormed over to the short redhead. 

"Call me Hinata-senpai!"

Kageyama stood there, in shocked silence along with the rest of the team. 

"I can't believe you, dumbass!"

Hinata stomped his foot angrily. 

"Call me Hinata-senpai and I'll spike any toss you give me!"

He could practically feel the anger radiating off the setter. 

"There is not a chance in the world."

Another few serves went by, no offensive plays were able to be made only sending it back and forth. 

Finally Karasuno got a serve, all setting up for a spike. 

Asahi attempted to get to a clear spot but the opposing team had a two person commit block on him. Tanaka tried as well be he had the other blocker. 

Hinata grinned at Kageyama, itching for a toss. 

Kageyama prayed to God that Hinata would hit this one. He lined up to send the ball to Hinata who was charging up to the net. 

"BRING IT!" Hinata charged, crouching slightly getting ready to jump. 

Kageyama sent the ball to Hinata who kept his feet firmly planted on the ground. 

The ball soared over the net and to the out line on the other side. 

The ref called an out when the team started screaming at Hinata. 

"Just spike the damn ball"

"Loose the pride, dammit!"

"Hinata just hit the ball come on!"

Hinata brushed all the comments off and walked over to the dark haired boy. 

He jabbed his finger to kageyamas chest, hard enough to make him shift his feet. 

"Call me Hinata-senpai just once come on!"

Kageyama clicked his tongue, standing his ground. 

Daichi walked over to the two and placed a hand on each of their respective shoulders. 

"Just say it Kageyama,"

"I won't!"

"Say it or we switch you out."

Kageyama stared at the captain pleadingly. 

"F-fine" Kageyama grumbled, almost inaudible. 

"H-" Kageyama coughed, attempting to delay the inevitable shame that would come from this. 

"Hinata-s...senpai"

Hinata smiled brightly, jumping up and down. 

"Yes! I will spike all the tosses now!" Hinata ran back to his spot, jumping happily. 

Kageyama groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

"It was worth it," Daichi said, patting Kageyama on the shoulder. 

"No it wasn't." 

Nishinoya and tanaka were laughing hysterically, sarcastically calling Hinata senpai to mimic Kageyama. 

"This is going to be the longest game I've ever been in."

"Call me senpai too King!" Tsukki called, genuinely laughing. 

Kageyama got ready to hit Tsukki when Daichi restrained him back. 

"JUST PLAY THE GAME" Ukai yelled from the sidelines. 

They lost the set.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed i would love your feedback and if you wanna see my random shitposting find me on Instagram @fandomoverload5 or Kik me I'm always free (and I only swim free) backstroke for days, goodnight


End file.
